Sesshoumaru's New love?
by Torayasha
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Rin run into a wounded halfdemon. But she left not wanting Rin to know she was a half demon. Sesshoumaru can't figure out his feelings that he experinced after she left...is it love? read to find out! R&R PLEASE
1. Jaken's Dead and Rin's a Nurse!

**Okay then…this is my first story so naturally it sucks. I'm only putting it up here to see what other people think and if I should continue. Okay I'm sorry but there is a lot of character description, attitude and personality mostly, but that's only 'cause I handed it into my teacher. But I got my first A in writing on it...even thought I still say it sucks…oh well here you go! And please review.**

_Disclaimer- As much as I'd hate to say it…I don't own anything about Inuyasha._

_**Sesshoumaru's new…love?**_

**Jaken's Dead and Rin's a Nurse!**

Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken are still in search of Naraku, well really only Sesshoumaru. Everything is normal, Sesshoumaru is non-talkative and emotionless, Rin is singing and skipping along and Jaken's just complaining, even though no one's listening to him.

"Where are we going Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked running up beside him. "Somewhere where you can sleep." He replied with no emotion and not even looking at her. "Okay. I was just getting tired." Rin yawned. But Jaken just started complaining again. "Why do we have to stop? I don't have to sleep and neither does Lord Sesshoumaru!" "Jaken." Sesshoumaru addressed him. "Um…yes Lord Sesshoumaru?" "Shut up. You're annoying me." Well he wasn't heard from for a while.

"Can we stop here Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked almost asleep. Sesshoumaru nodded and told Jaken to make a fire. Rin grabbed a log, laid down on the ground and closed her eyes. She was used to this, always sleeping in the forests. In no time at all she was asleep.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" Jaken asked, still not sure if he was allowed to talk yet. "You will stay here with Rin. Naraku is near I will go and get my revenge." Sesshoumaru replied. Jaken didn't look happy. He didn't like watching Rin. Then clued in that he was talking about Naraku. "Naraku! Are you sure Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked with a bit of panic in his voice. " Jaken…are you blind?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly. "No…" Jaken replied wondering why he asked that. "If you are not blind then tell my why you didn't notice the Miasma over there?" Sesshoumaru pointed over the trees in front of a mountain. "Miasma? What Miasma?" Jaken looked over to where Sesshoumaru pointed. "Oh! That's Naraku's Miasma! Lord Sesshoumaru I'm sorry for not being so observant!" Jaken said bowing his head.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru grabbed the handle of his Tokijin ready to unsheathe it. "What is it Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked but needed no answer because the air was then filled with a buzzing sound. "What the…" Jaken started but didn't finish.

"Naraku's Saimyosho. That means he found us." Sesshoumaru angrily said killing all the Saimyosho with his Poison Whip. "Jaken stay here he might try to get Rin again. I'll got find him." Sesshoumaru started to walk away towards where the Saimyosho came from. "O-o-kay." Jaken stammered.

Sesshoumaru started to run and soon found Naraku. He was standing right out front of his barrier of poison and gasses, forming a Miasma. Naraku can control the Miasma so Sesshoumaru was hoping that Naraku wouldn't send it at him.

"Naraku!" Sesshoumaru practically growled. "Well, well. The great Lord Sesshoumaru has shown up." Naraku put emphasis on the 'great' so he would be mocking Sesshoumaru's power, not a good thing. Naraku started chuckling. "I presume something is funny?" Sesshoumaru said coldly. "Oh not at all, _Lord._" Naraku but emphasis on the 'lord' again, mocking him. "What do you want?" Sesshoumaru demanded. "Heh, heh. Someone's cranky as normal. I lured you out to fight it's what you want isn't it?" Naraku laughed evilly as normal. "I don't believe that." Sesshoumaru growled. He drew his Tokijin are held it in front of him ready to attack Naraku.

"Now, now don't be so hasty. If you really want to know…I'll ask you this, where is that human child that follows you?" Naraku started laughing. "You've stooped too low to attack a little human girl!" Just then Jaken ran out of the forest almost panicking. "M'lord! Rin-" Jaken couldn't finish before Sesshoumaru did. "I know! Go find her!" Sesshoumaru demanded. Jaken then ran right into the forest to where Rin could be heard yelling 'help'.

"Let me guess…you sent your servant so you could stay and make sure that I don't do anything right?" Naraku said almost like he was dragging out the time for something else. "And if I did?" Sesshoumaru was just getting madder. "Nothing at all. It just means you'll lose two people close to you… Heh heh heh." "What?" Sesshoumaru just looked like he could kill everything he sees. But it's not wise to make a move on Naraku. "Okay then…how do you know your servant and the girl will both live?" Naraku started laughing then as he always does mysteriously disappeared into the Miasma. "Damn it!" Sesshoumaru said as Naraku disappeared.

Still holding the Tokijin Sesshoumaru started running to where he last heard Rin and Jaken. He soon got there. He found Rin crying on the ground, but she wasn't hurt. Sesshoumaru didn't want Rin to have to talk, so he looked around for Jaken. He didn't see him anywhere. But then Kagura stepped out from behind a tree.

"Kagura what have you done with Jaken?" Sesshoumaru demanded. "Oh. You mean that annoying toad? Oh…He's gone." Kagura laughed. "What do you mean by 'gone'? There can be many ways he's 'gone'." Sesshoumaru just wanted to annoy her because he had a feeling of what she meant. "Gone. Dead. Died." Kagura laughed. "No matter. Where's the body?" Sesshoumaru asked looking around. "Body?" Kagura just started to laugh even more. "Kagura, there is no body is there?" Sesshoumaru asked with anger towards Kagura. "What do you think?" Kagura asked. But just then Kagura grabbed a feather from her hair, it turned into a big one and she flew away.

"Damn it." Sesshoumaru said putting back this Tokijin and going to where Rin was. "Come on Rin lets go." Sesshoumaru said helping her up. Rin was still crying but not as much as before.

Soon after walking a bit Rin was almost asleep and then found a waterfall going into a river. Behind the waterfall was a cave. "You can sleep in there Rin." Sesshoumaru said pointing to the cave to make sure she saw it. Rin just nodded rubbing her eyes. They went into the cave Rin laid down in the corner and quickly fell asleep. Sesshoumaru just sat down near the opening of the cave and well just sat there.

Sesshoumaru felt really sorry for Rin. She had to watch her parents be murdered and that turned her mute until she met him, and now she had to watch Jaken be murdered too.

Rin had slept all through the rest of the night and most of the next day. But when she did wake up she didn't take much. Sesshoumaru thought she might go mute again. "I'm going to find some food." Is all she said then went into the forest to find something to eat. She always got her own food because Sesshoumaru didn't get food for her. Well he doesn't need food all the time so why does he have to get it?

Rin was taking a long time so Sesshoumaru was starting to think that maybe she got hurt or she ran away from the problem of Jaken dying so Sesshoumaru decided to go after her. He walked away into the forest where he could smell her scent.

He could hear Rin talking but he didn't know to whom or what. Just in case he didn't actually go up to her but he stood behind a large tree. He took a peek to see whom she was talking to and he saw a very wounded human girl.

She had cuts everywhere and had blonde hair about he shoulders and black kimono, that was torn, and she looked from in-between 14 and 18, just by her height, but she might be younger. She was friendly as he could tell just because she was so nice to Rin even though she was wounded every badly.

Sesshoumaru walked away and purposely made some noise and then he heard Rin say, "Who's there?" Then Sesshoumaru stepped out and said "Rin, it's just me." "Oh Lord Sesshoumaru! We have to help her!" Rin said pointing to the girl she was talking to. "She's really hurt! Do we have any bandages?" Rin asked Sesshoumaru. He didn't know what question to answer. "So can we? Lord Sesshoumaru we have to help her!" Rin looked really worried. "Fine. It's your job though. I'm not helping a human." Sesshoumaru said turning around to head back to the cave. "You helped me." Rin said. Sesshoumaru fell into an awkward silence then walked away. "Bring her to the cave then it's your job to help her." Sesshoumaru walked away back to the cave.

Sesshoumaru noticed some fruits and berries on the way back and picked them because he had noticed that Rin hadn't found anything. He got back to the cave and a bit after Rin came back and she had the girl with her.

"You can lay here. I'll go get some grass for you to lay on." Rin said helping her lay down the left again. Sesshoumaru was sitting in the corner, having nothing to do with the new human.

Rin was back in a few minutes with her arms full of grass and leaves. She put them down in the corner and made a bed with them. She then helped the new girl lay down on them. "So what's you name?" Rin asked her. "Tora" she replied. "That's a nice name. I like it." Rin said smiling. " Thanks." Tora said smiling back.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, do we have any bandages? I really need some for Tora." Rin asked him. "Tora? You mean that girl? No we don't. You'll have to make due with what you have." Sesshoumaru said, stating even more that he didn't want any part of helping her. "Okay…are there any villages around here?" Rin asked. "Why would I, Lord Sesshoumaru, keep track of the human villages?" Sesshoumaru said being rather rude, but I suppose that just him. "Okay…" Rin looked a bit disappointed.

"Tora, we don't have any bandages and I don't think there is a village near by either." Rin told her sadly. "Rin, you don't have to do this…I'm fine by my self. I'll be fine don't worry, I'll even be walking tonight, I promise." Tora assured her. "You sure? You're really hurt!" Rin protested. She really wanted to help her. "I'm fine. If I couldn't survive then I'd be dead by now. I've had these wounds for a few days now, about 4, so I'm almost healed." Rin was just so surprised she couldn't even say anything else to that.

Tora was right, by the end of that day she was up. That night she sneaked out of the cave when everyone was asleep, well Sesshoumaru wasn't but she didn't know that.

"Damn, I've got to find it before morning!" Tora was wondering around the forest, for something. Sesshoumaru noticed her absence but didn't really care. Tora was still wondering around the forest in search. She had been gone almost all night and it was almost morning. Sesshoumaru decided to go and find her. Not because he cared but he didn't Rin thinking he killed her.

"Damn it! It's almost morning and I still haven't found it!" Tora was still in search but she didn't know how late it was, or where she was. Sesshoumaru heard her but didn't do anything. He wanted find out she was looking for. "Where id it!" Tora was starting to get really mad.

"What are you doing out here?" Sesshoumaru stepped out behind a tree. "Who's there?" Tora spun around quickly, but it almost sounded like she was hissing. "Oh just you…what do you want?" Tora asked rather ruddily. "To know what you're doing. You left the cave and didn't come back." Sesshoumaru replied. "And you care?" Tora turned around and started to walk away. "No I don't care. But Rin would think I killed you if you weren't there. And I think you have a secret that you're not telling her." Sesshoumaru said plainly.

"And if I do? You go back to Rin before she wakes up to find no one there." Tora said walking away. "Fine. But Rin will come and find you with me or not." Sesshoumaru said turning around. "That's why I have to get as far away from here as possible." Tora said rather sadly. "What?" Sesshoumaru turned his head around. "You heard me. I have to get away from here and find what I'm looking for before the sun comes up." Tora said walking even further. "What are you looking for?" Sesshoumaru asked. "None of a dogs business!" Tora sounded like she hissed.

"Ah I get it. You're not human and you don't like dogs meaning you're a cat demon." Sesshoumaru figured and without her noticing readied his claws. "Not exactly. Now leave me alone before you figure it all out!" She ran past him, not the way she was going before. She must still be looking for whatever she was looking for.

Sesshoumaru stared back to the cave but a light off to the side caught his eye. He went quickly and found Tora, with the light surrounding her. She was transforming!

Her blonde hair turned orange, her human ears disappeared and on the top of her head sat cat ears! Her fingernails turned into claws, and when she opened her eyes they changed too. They weren't brown anymore, but green and her pupils weren't round anymore, but silted like a cat, and lastly Sesshoumaru noticed her hair had black streaks.

"Damn! I haven't found it yet!" Tora was really getting mad now. Sesshoumaru again stepped out from behind a tree. Tora turned and hissed. "You're not a cat demon you a half breed." Sesshoumaru had a hint of disgust in his voice. He didn't like half demons. They were half-human therefor he didn't like them, just because they were part human.

"It's you again. You see this is what I didn't want to happen." Tora said jumping into a tree, possibly so Sesshoumaru couldn't get at her. "I see, but what you don't know is that Rin wont care. She wouldn't care if you were human, demon or a half breed like you are." Sesshoumaru was for once being a little nice, what's going on?

"I need to find what I'm looking for and go before they find me. So get outta my way and let me go!" Tora growled. "I'm not stopping you. You find that thing and go. Rin… she'll be pretty upset. She tried to help you. And you don't even care." Sesshoumaru left her to think about that and left.

But what's going on? Sesshoumaru isn't nice like this, to anyone! No one knows the reason for being nice to Rin, but some have ideas, but this is just plain weird! _What's going on?_

By the time Sesshoumaru got back to the cave Rin was still asleep, but not for long. About one minute after Sesshoumaru got back she woke up, and the questions would start.

She got up looked around then clued in. "Where's Tora? Did something happen to her? Is she hurt?" Rin looked really upset. "Rin. She's fine. She left." Sesshoumaru told her trying not to make her any sadder. "But why?" Rin looked almost like she was going to cry. I wouldn't blame her either. Everyone close to her has left, except Sesshoumaru. Her parents, her village and Jaken.

"Rin she just left. She left last night. She said she had to go." Sesshoumaru didn't want to tell her the truth about her, Tora didn't want her to know. "Well, we've gotta go find her! Common! Let's go!" Rin started towards the opening of the cave. Sesshoumaru knew he couldn't stop her so he went to.

They are going around the forest looking for Tora. Sesshoumaru knew that Rin probably wouldn't find her, cats like to travel by tree. But something was puzzling both of them, and it wasn't the same thing. Rin was upset and wondering why Tora left and Sesshoumaru wanted to know what she was looking for that was so important.

Sesshoumaru heard something, but Rin didn't. He grabbed her shoulder motioning for her to stop. She almost asked why but Sesshoumaru put his finger to his lip telling her to be quiet. It was in the bushes, the tree, and the another tree. It was moving fast and Sesshoumaru knew it was Tora.

"Rin stay here. I'll go see what it is." Sesshoumaru left, fast. He didn't want her to get too far away. Luckily him being a full demon and her being a half demon he was faster and got in front of her.

"Damn it! Not you again you filthy dog!" Tora yelled at him. This got Sesshoumaru really mad. "That's it!" Sesshoumaru drew his Tokijin. "Two can play at this game!" Tora said with a smirk. She drew out her own sword!

It wasn't a normal sword either. It was a demon sword, a sword forged from a demons fang/fangs. It was just like the Tetsusaiga. At appearance it was just a normal sword that any old person would have, but for its master, it transformed into a huge fang with tremendous power.

"Whose fang is it?" Sesshoumaru said still ready in case she gave the first strike. "It's your business how? Like you'd care about me, a Tiger you may have called me a cat but I am a tiger." Tora said proudly. "Now it all makes sense." Sesshoumaru was getting the connection. "The orange hair, Tora means tiger and the fang. Your fathers or you mothers?" Sesshoumaru asked like he knew everything about it. "Yes. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out earlier. My real name isn't Tora. It's Torayasha, tiger demon. And I suppose I'm different from you in more than one way. This is my mother's fang. My mother was the proud leader of the Tiger Demon clan. She died and her last wish was to give a sword forged from her fang. And this is it." Tora, or should I say Torayasha, seemed to be quite proud of this. Sesshoumaru was surprised and put back his Tokijin.

But just then Rin came running out from the forest. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" "Rin! I told you to stay there!" Sesshoumaru shot at her. "I know...but… hey who's this?" Rin said pointing at Tora. She quickly put back he sword and jumped up to the top of the tree right above her.

"Rin, that was Tora." Sesshoumaru said looking up the tree. "No it wasn't. That was a demon with a sword." Rin said also looking up the tree. "Are you sure it was Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked. "Yes." Sesshoumaru replied. "Let's go. I'll tell you everything at the cave." So they left to go back to the cave.

But up in the tree Tora jumped down once they were gone thinking, 'it's better that she'll know but it's even better that I won't see them again. It' for her own good that she doesn't see me again.' With a last look back to where Sesshoumaru and Rin walked off to, a single tear dripped down her face. 'Sesshoumaru…'

By: Cassandra Joanne Rylance.

Okay…so yeah. Please review and tell me what you think and if I should put more. Thankx .


	2. The Missing Hairband

**Hay Guys! Thankx to the people who reviewed my last chapter!**

**Malicious12-Sure I'll keep a lookout for a story from you**

**Doggythumper- Thankx!**

**Sesslover101- Thankx!**

**Lookintomyeyeswhatdoyousee- Thankx for the advice! And yes my teacher did give me an 'A'**

Okay now for the story… "Character talking" 

'Character thinking'

(Me saying something"

_**Desclaimer- I hate to say it but I don't own anything about Inuyasha.**_

The Missing Hairband

(Kinda stupid insn't it?)

It had been a long time sence Sesshoumaru and Rin last saw Tora. Rin was very upset when Tora left, and even more sad that she didn't even say good-bye. Rin still sobbed a little bit now and then. Tora had been her only ever friend(Except Sesshoumaru and Jaken) even if her friendship with Tora was only a few days.

Sesshoumaru had a strange feeling sometimes but he didn't know what it was. He thought quite abit about it too. But even in thinking a lot about it, he only came up with a few anwsers. 1. That he's just papanoyed. 2. Because Rin was so upset it was rubbing off on him and 3. That he just might achully miss Tora. Sesshoumaru thought all his ideas were stupid and was greatly mad at himself for thinking of them.

He and Rin had stayed at the cave for 2 more nights then left.

Rin wasn't as talkitive as she normally was. Maby because she had no one but Sesshoumaru to talk to anymore, or maby because she had to watch another person she was close to die and was tramatized or maby it was because her only friend left.

Sesshoumaru sorta hoped that she would open up and say what was wrong, he hated seeing her like this; sad, depressed, nontalkitive and she never smiled anymore, but he didn't know why he even cared.

It was finally at a campfire about a month after Tora left that Rin said something other than; "I'm going to get some food.", "Good-night." And "Good-morning.".

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin looking up from the fire at him. He was sorta startled at suddenly being addressed. "Yes, Rin?" "Can I talk to you sometimes,even if you don't talk back to me? I miss having Master Jaken to talk to…" Then she started to silently cry. "Yes, Rin you can," She looking up at him. "I understnd that you sometimes get a little frightened when not talking. Am I right?" Sesshoumaru looked back at her for a moment and then for the first time in a while, Rin smiled.

Rin started talk, about anything and everything she can think of. Sesshoumaru occasinally anwsering a question or correcting her if she was wrong on something, then it occurred to him. Rin thought of him as a father, and he almost, or maby he was, acting like one. It was either that or he just felt a lot of sympathy towards her for everything that's happened to her. Either way he neither knowed nor cared.

"Rin it's getting late. You should go to sleep." Sesshoumaru told her. The stars were all out in the sky the fire was dieing and you could barly see anything. "Okay." Rin yawned then curled up like a cat on the ground and almost instantly fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru heard the occansinol rustle in the bushes but that's normal, just some small animals and the wind, or so he thought.

Undetected, surpriaingly, sat someone whose been watching them for a very long time.

'I can't believe he hasn't senced me yet!' The thing in the bushes thought to itself. ' Maby I should rustle the bushes a bit so he'll notice me.' So it moved the bushes a bit, and sure enough Sesshoumaru noticed it. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew it was there.

'That wasn't an animal.' Sesshoumaru thought walking towards it, cracking his knuckles. The thing in the bushes lost it's nerve, obilisly scared, it fell to the ground from it's crouching position. He went straight for it the right behind it and said, "Spting on us were you? It's your time do die!" and with that went right for it, green claws forward.

"Wait!" It cried. 'I know that voice!' Sesshoumaru istantly stopped. The thing jumped up into the canopy of trees above and left without another word.

Sesshoumaru was turning to go back to camp but noticed something fall out of the tree. He caught it but it was too dark to see but he thought he might be able to see it in the light of the coals left from the fire. So he started walking back to the fire, twiddling it in his fingers.

It was streachy and made of cloth. It was a hairtie. Sesshoumaru got back to the coals left by the fire and was amazed. He knew the pattern on the hairtie. His supistions were right.

It was a black and orange strpied hairtie.

**Okay…well I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry there's so many spelling mistakes. My spell cheak is messing up and well I can't spell werth crap so I'm REALLY sorry. I'll correct it as soon as I can. And also I'm sorry this one's kinda short but oh well. I get a whole week of not having to baby-sit so the next chapter will be longer. Review please. Thankx**

**Torayasha**


End file.
